N'Ger
N’Ger Independent planet in the Upward Sector of the M-0 Galaxy, Taking the Galactic Core as a reference point and looking at it from the Z plane. N’Ger is Galactic West. N’Ger, its sun and a handful of stars were located in Wedmar’s Triangle. Wedged between the Jooltar, Togar and the Shattered Kingdoms. Being between three big and still expanding space-faring civilizations and within reach of a dozen small ones N’Ger (and two other planets) became the focal point of commerce and politics. It became a melting pot of cultures. N’Ger is famous and known through all four sectors of the Galaxy. The planet is the second world in orbit about Eller, an orange main sequence star. Four other planets share the same star with N’Ger 1. The planet has two small moons: Motee and Wesma N’Ger is at the innermost limit of Eller’s goldilocks zone and has a very arid and hot climate. There are two very salty oceans. A rich biosphere that apparently developed out of Thiobacillus (Sulfur bacteria) Both stationary and mobile life forms exist. The biggest is the Yellow Hexapod. (Three ton six leg herbivore). A sentient life form evolved from a smaller six limbed omnivore life form, the Byki (aka the Yellow Heads). The planets name is derived from the native language that includes a clicking sound) First contact by the Ongloran Federation was made as the Byki reached the Industrial development level. The Ongloran assisted with the Ascent and technological advances. In the time of the fall of the Ongloran Federation. This region of space saw much engagement and fighting. Emperor Wedmar (Oghr) established a small corridor of Freespace, as a buffer zone between the Togar, Jooltar and Oghr kingdoms. It was protected by Oghr military might and was called the Wedmar Triangle. While nothing but the name remains of the Wedmar’s triangle it established the region as a sort of neutral ground where trade could be done. N’Ger became a trade center and rich in the process. Eleven Merchant House Cities centered on the Glaring Desert of Profit. A large salt flat with markets, slums, small communities and landing fields. The Eleven Merchant House Cities and the Emperor of the Byki rule the planets and enforce local law. Moons Motee and Wesma have been Oghr forts since Wedmar’s time and are still home to Oghr mercenaries (N’Ger guard) who are paid by the Merchant Houses. The most unique feature of N’Ger security is provided by the Ug-Ka Dai. Their Dai Mother has been in orbit around N’Ger (like a third moon) for centuries. Dai Fighters are the main reason, no raid or attack on N’Ger was ever successful. After the Karthanian the Jooltar and the Togar joined the Union, the importance of the planet declined sharply. After the Ogr joined the Union and a Space train connection to Cixa (Ogr world) had been established (5080) N’Ger devolved into a “Ghost Planet”. As of 5080, it still has a population of about 50 million and it remains to be an independent planet and system 2 regional independent traffic and trade is keeping the community alive. However only three of the Merchant House Cities are still occupied. The others are ghost towns. The Moon garrisons are abandoned as well. What is left of the Ug-Ka Dai mother orbits the world as debris. Two large wreck pieces coming down on N’ger (one in the G’jok ocean and the other in the l’Hui mountain region are still there, but have been stripped by scavengers of everything moveable. 1 A’ff, N’Ger, B’lks, C’lrd, D’kies 2 Planet B’lks and its eight moons have been claimed and owned by the Former Eller Slaves and joined the Union in 5059 Category:Planets